Mitad animal
by Brethil
Summary: De como alguien cambia su vida por un animal.


No sé que pasó.

Creo que fue el primer grito de horror por el que asomé la cabeza por la ventana. Estaba esperando a que terminara el telediario de la tarde para ver mi comedia preferida.

A mi cabaña del bosque generalmente nunca llegaban personas, a veces forasteros o leñadores de Saint Ott, el pueblo más cercano. Creo que es que los caminos no son muy buenos y la tierra roja ensucia todos los autos. Una vez por semana el carro de los lácteos se acerca hasta la entrada del bosque y una vez al mes, en invierno, llega un pequeño camión con leña, porque soy muy vieja para andar cortándola de los árboles que caen. Cuando mi marido vivía, él trozaba los troncos de roble o arrayanes caídos.

Estaba atardeciendo aquella tarde de otoño.

Escuché el grito de un niño y en principio creí que era el hijo del leñador O'Brien que a veces lo acompañaba con sus amigos y gritaban y armaban estruendo. Generalmente yo no les hacía mucho caso, pero O'Brien había estado la semana pasada y yo sabía que hasta fin de mes no iba a volver. Además aquel grito no era de diversión o júbilo. Agarré el rastrillo con el que saco las hojas de la puerta de mi casa. No sé si es que últimamente me estoy poniendo más vieja y miedosa o fue un presentimiento, pero llevaba la mínima arma posible.

En otoño, sobretodo los años en que no iban cazadores, se podía ver alguna manada de cinco o seis lobos grises. Yo no les tenía miedo porque eran bastante pacíficos y solo se acercaban a mi cabaña cuando yo les dejaba algo de carne. Mi marido siempre decía que hay que ser amigo de los animales y él siempre les dejaba carne a unos metros de la casa. Parecía increíble, miles de veces se les acercaba y los tocaba sin que los animales le hicieran el mínimo daño. A veces extrañaba esa forma tan rara de llevarse bien con todo; yo creo que podría haberse encerrado con diez leones en una jaula y habrían terminado tomando el té.

Hacía un poco de frío por lo que me cerré más el saco de lana marrón.

Otra vez un niño gritó.

Me asusté.

El grito venía desde un claro en el bosque a unos cuantos metros delante.

Caminé más rápido entre las hojas marrones y doradas del terreno.

Las sentí crujir bajo mis pies.

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡SUÉLTALO!!-

¡Por dios! ¿Qué era eso?

Era una mujer, seguí caminando, aferrando el rastrillo de las hojas.

Ya estaba bastante lejos de mi cabaña cuando divisé el claro del bosque.

Era lo que me imaginaba.

Un niño aterrado se recostaba a un árbol y un lobo feroz, con los pelos del lomo erizados, le gruñía de cerca.

Su madre, sin atreverse a acercarse más le gritaba y lanzaba piedras solo logrando que el animal se enfureciera más.

- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Mami!!-

Me aterré. Ese animal podía comerse de un bocado al niño.

Con un poco de valor lancé una piedra el animal que me miró pero no me prestó mucha atención.

- ¡¡Por favor, ayuda!!- gritó la mujer que acababa de verme.

No sabía que hacer.

¿Qué podía hacer una anciana de 68 años contra ese animal feroz?

Tratando de espantarlo con el rastrillo me acerqué gritándole al lobo que se alejara.

Este se alejó un paso y luego me hizo frente gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes mientras espuma blanca chorreaba de su boca furiosa.

El niño, en un arranque de pánico o aprovechando que el animal dirigía su atención hacia a mí, se movió del árbol como yendo hacia su madre. Pero el animal, como si tuviera especial predilección por él, lo vio y, girándose por completo para luego lanzarse sobre él, se prendió de uno de sus brazos.

El muchacho se quejaba y chillaba bajo el animal que le incrustaba los dientes en el brazo derecho. Su madre, abandonando todo cuidado, se tiró sobre el animal intentando sacarlo de encima de su hijo pero el bicho no desistió y casi la muerde a ella también.

No sabía cómo pero tenía que hacer algo, así que agarré firmemente el rastrillo y empecé a propinarle golpes para que se alejara. Una de las puntas de hierro le lastimó un ojo y por fin soltó al niño que se agarraba el brazo herido. El lobo empezó a aullar y yo le seguía pegando para que se alejara.

La madre del muchacho lo tomó en sus brazos y lo alejó unos metros llorando y murmurando su nombre.

Al final, cuando el lobo se cansó de recibir mis golpes, se alejó aullando.

Me giré para mirar al muchacho.

Su madre intentaba que soltara su brazo para poder verle la herida, pero él lo tomaba firmemente.

Parecía in conciente.

Estaba pálido.

Su pelo castaño caía sobre las hojas. No debería tener más de siete años...

Su madre, llorando inconsolablemente, lo llamaba por su nombre como intentando que se pusiera bien.

- Remus.- decía entre lágrimas.- Remus... por favor...-

Hola! Les gustó?

Bueno, es el segundo fict que publico acá. Con el primero estoy muy contenta porque solo hace un día que lo publiqué y ya tengo un review ññ Respecto a eso:

Katie: Primero que nada gracias por el review y me alegro muchísimo de que te halla gustado el fict. Es el primero que publico acá, sí, pero tengo unos cuantos más publicados en Harry Argentino. Solo que en esa página me llamo Sira(Brethil es mi segundo nombre... jeje). Los voy a ir subiendo acá también. Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios, me alegraron muchísimo. Y sí! Fuiste mi primer review en esta página. Gracias!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que comentar... ah! El único personaje de aquí que no es mío es Remsie-pohh... perdón, Remus. Él pertenece a la querida  J.K.R.

Para quienes lo deseen, mi mail es .

Y ahora sí, me voy.

Besos!!!

Brethil.


End file.
